the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Genocide of 1701
The Genocide of 1701 was attempt by the Anti-Witch Council and their Witch Hunters to eradicate the witch species in Meadow Wood, following the previous witch trials in the late 1600s. Many events transpired during the genocide, but ultimately, some of the witches were able to escape and the Anti-Witch Council was killed instead by the early Concilium Coven. Another result was the ending of all descent covens, except the remaining Bonum Coven. This was an important event, constantly brought up during the books as the timeline is told, as it greatly influenced many people. Events The genocide took place in Meadow Wood, Washington, the birthplace of witchcraft. Years earlier, many witches had been killed during the witch trials, brutally hung and burned at the stake. After the witch trials, they believed the witches had scattered, would stop practicing magic, or had all been killed altogether. However, nearing the end of the 17th century in 1700, townspeople began to rumor about witches, telling stories of their encounters and seeing them use their abilities. These rumors began to spread and grow until the entire believed that the witches had resurfaced. Previously being there was no need for the group, the Anti-Witch Council began to resurface as well, improving their weapons and mixing their Adflicto. Unaware by the humans in the group, there were secret witches in the council including Drake DeLuca and his wife Alexandra DeLuca, and Agapeto Giordano, his wife Adelina, and his daughter Nina. They joined as a means to protection and insurance against the council. Though they were powerful themselves, the Anti-Witch Council had completely taken control of the town and their weapons were becoming more sophisticated. They killed any of the witch traitors who attempted to the rat them out to the council members immediately and they even killed some for the fun of it. Some were too scared to even try it. The human population, frightened and feeling threatened by the witches, began to repeat their stories to the council as a means of helping them find the witches in town. Many of them were friends of the witches, but the council began to get violent and threaten those who tried to hide the witches, saying they will be treated as one of them. Homes, businesses, apothecaries, churches, and more were burned down and trashed, especially if they had any relation to witchery. One of the apothecaries burned down held the Locator Map, which resurfaced years later in the hands of the Andrews Family of witch hunters. Witches fled, some unsuccessfully. Some began to use their magic against the hunters, adding more fuel to their anger. Many were jokes compared to the weapons which severely pained and killed them. They tortured some of the witches to give up names of others. Homes of covens were burned down with them in. The first Bonum Coven fled with their six children, only months old. They feared for the lives of their children more than their own, knowing they were the only ones who would be able to continue to lineage. Diane Williams, the High Priestess of the coven, was very skillful and smart in her witchcraft, however, and was able to get them past many of the hunters. Nina knew of them, all of them being slight enemies, but keeping their distance in order to keep their magic a secret. Not caring for any lives except her own and her family, Nina alerted the hunters quickly. The coven quickly rushed to the Bonum Meadow where they used their witchcraft to protect and shield their children. After doing so, they were struck down and killed by the hunters with their arrows and swords. The killings continued for months until the witches in town were almost extinct. A year later, The Council's 13 formed from broken covens and families, many killed by the Anti-Witch Council. They asked the Anti-Witch Council to stop their doings, firstly, but they calmly denied to doing anything wrong. The Council's 13 then preceded on to murdering the entire Anti-Witch Council with their witchcraft. Category:Events